Fais de moi ton prisonnier
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: OS cadeau pour Katsumi19. Il avait été stupide de croire que ce démon pouvait se battre loyalement ! Le voilà emprisonné en zone ennemie, sans pouvoirs et totalement à la merci de ce traître de démon. Lemon! Viol! Légère torture! Male-pregancy! Amaimon x Rin YAOI


_Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un deuxième OS sur Ao no Exorcist ! Ceci est un cadeau pour Katsumi19. C'est un Mpreg donc si vous n'aimez pas au revoir ! Ce couple est une première pour moi donc je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut… D'ailleurs je pense écrire une suite mais je ne garantie rien ! Il s'agit d'un UA donc les personnages risquent d'être OOC. Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Paring : Amaimon x Rin_

 _WARNING : Viol ! Mpreg ! Lemon !_

 _PS : T'as vu Kat-chii ? Tu l'as ton OS avec un viol ;)_

Fais de moi ton prisonnier

Son corps lui faisait mal. Il était debout, attaché par les bras au plafond. La chaîne que les maintenaient en l'air était extrêmement serrée et empêchait presque son sang de circuler correctement. Du sang coulait de sa tête et sa jambe droite semblait cassée. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui… Il avait perdu son combat. Il avait été si stupide de penser pouvoir battre ce type en combat singulier… Cet enfoiré avait appelé des renforts et il avait été prit par surprise. Ce connard l'avait prit en traître et le voilà dans cette pièce sombre, complètement sonné et sans défense. Il avait perdu son épée et ses réserves de magie étaient au plus bas. Et dire qu'il était sous-lieutenant… La bonne blague… Il s'était fait avoir si facilement par ce général ennemi… Tout était de sa faute. Depuis que la guerre entre les sorciers et les démons avait commencé, ce type lui faisait sans cesse des avances, de plus en plus perverses et salaces. Ce maudit démon… Comment avait-il put oser lui faire un coup pareil ?! Les démons étaient décidément incapables de se battre loyalement. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il aurait du savoir… Quel nul il était…

« -On est réveillé chaton ? Demanda une voix rieuse

-Enfoiré… Détache-moi que je te pète la gueule ! Hurla-t-il hargneusement

-Tut, tut, tut. Quel vilain langage venant d'une si belle petite bouche… Déclara l'autre personne en prenant le menton de son prisonnier

-Connard… Je vais te tuer ! Libère-moi, Amaimon ! Hurla-t-il de rage

-Okumura Rin… Mon petit chaton… Arrête donc de dire de telles choses.

Amaimon passa son doigt sur la lèvre inférieur de Rin qui tenta de le mordre.

-Ne me touche pas ordure ! Se débattit Rin

-Tu n'es pas en position de me donner un ordre, chaton. Dit d'une voix doucereuse le bourreau

-… Toi… Rin commençait sérieusement à avoir peur.

Le regard d'Amaimon effrayait sincèrement l'Okumura qui tentait vainement de reculer. Le démon l'attrapa violemment à la gorge de sa main gauche alors que la droite retirait la chemise de sa victime. Le bleuté paniqua, sentant le danger venir.

-Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, chaton… Tu vas avoir mal mais tu vas voir, après, tu m'en redemanderas… Tu vas me supplier de te prendre encore et encore. Tu en voudras toujours plus… »

Amaimon lâcha sa gorge et retira les vêtements du jeune sous-lieutenant.

Le démon se mit à genoux avant de lentement caresser les jambes dénudées de sa proie. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur toute la longueur pour aller titiller l'intimité du sorcier. Celui-ci retint un gémissement, ne voulant pas que son bourreau en profite. Cependant c'était déjà trop tard car Amaimon l'avait entendu et sourit en enfonçant sa langue dans le trou étroit de son chaton. Rin ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Ce type allait le… Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser ! Le sorcier se débattit vivement tirant sur la chaîne qui maintenait ses bras en l'air mais plus il tirait, plus il avait l'impression que la chaîne se resserrait sur sa peau. Rin geignit quand il sentit la langue du démon s'enfoncer encore plus en lui. Ce dernier avait prit ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules afin d'avoir plus d'espace pour s'occuper de l'intimité de son chaton. Le bleuté commençait petit à petit à ressentir du plaisir alors que la langue taquine continuait à élargir son intimité. Le sous-lieutenant laissa échapper un petit cri quand la langue du démon atteignit un certain point si sensible chez l'homme.

Amaimon retira sa langue avant d'avoir un rictus mauvais. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. Le démon recommença à lécher les jambes fines et laiteuses en s'amusant des soupirs de douleur et plaisir mêlés quand il s'occupait de la jambe droite. Celle-ci commençait légèrement devenir bleue. Elle semblait bel et bien cassée… Alors que Rin avait les yeux vitreux et la respiration erratique. Amaimon sourit sadiquement et enserra fortement le dessous du genou de son chaton. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et entendit un son horrible. Il était sûr que son os venait de se briser en milles morceaux. Le démon lécha l'intérieur des cuisses avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au ventre. Il continua son ascension jusqu'aux tétons roses et durs. Amaimon les lécha puis finit par les mordre violemment. Il aspira la peau afin de faire une marque, prouvant que le bleuté lui appartenait. Il continua à monter pour venir embrasser les lèvres de sa victime. Celle-ci tentait de se détacher mais la chaîne lui faisait trop mal aux bras et sa blessure à la tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Amaimon lâcha les lèvres de son chaton avant de lécher les larmes de rages qui inondaient le visage du pauvre sous-lieutenant.

Le démon était fasciné par cette expression qui le fit bander un peu plus. Décidemment ce sorcier le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'en pouvait plus. Amaimon leva les jambes de son chaton avant de coller leurs bassins ensemble. Il dégrafa son pantalon et sortit son sexe dressé avant de correctement se placer. Le démon regarda le visage paniqué de son chaton et eut un sourire sadique avant de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup dans ses chairs étroites. Rin hurla de douleur alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait de son intimité violé. Amaimon commença de violents de profonds coups de reins, agrippant avec ses mains les hanches étroites tout en y enfonçant ses ongles. Les coups de butoir s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et les cris de douleurs emplissaient la pièce sombre. Amaimon poussa des soupirs de pure satisfaction et s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les chairs vierges de son si délicieux chaton. Rin souffrait le martyr. Cette saloperie de démon le violait et pourtant… Pourquoi commençait-il à aimer cela ? De léger gémissements de plaisir passèrent la barrière des lèvres du bleuté, faisant sourire le démon qui entama de puissants et violents coups de reins. Rin aimait ça.

La douleur avait laissé la place au plaisir. Rin hurlait d'extase à chaque coup. Amaimon heurtait encore et toujours sa prostate qui se faisait violemment marteler. Le monde autour de lui tourna, il voyait des étoiles et sentait ses forces l'abandonnaient. Soudain alors que les coups de butoir se firent plus rapides et encore plus forts, son corps se tendit et un hurlement d'extase sortit du plus profond de sa gorge. Alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, Rin comprit qu'il venait de jouir et que ce qu'il sentait de chaud à l'intérieur de son intimité était la preuve que le démon l'avait aussi fait. Le bleuté finit par fermer les yeux et s'évanouir, le sang de sa blessure à la tête s'écoulant de plus en plus. Amaimon venait de vivre le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie. Il se retira lentement de l'intimité de son sorcier avant de lâcher ses hanches. Le démon remarqua que son chaton s'était évanouit alors il le détacha et le porta en princesse pour l'amener jusqu'au lit qu'il y avait au fond de la pièce. Amaimon sourit en voyant son sperme s'écouler de l'intimité de Rin mais il fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur du sang.

Rin ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il observa son environnement avant de se rappeler soudainement ce qui lui était arrivé. Le bleuté se releva rapidement avant de sentir une immense douleur dans sa jambe et derrière sa tête et de se rallonger. Il serra les dents et ne put qu'attendre que quelqu'un ne vienne le voir pour lui expliquer sa situation actuelle. Son vœu fut exhaussé plus vite que prévu car dès qu'il rouvrit les yeux, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvra pour laisser passer son violeur. Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Le bleuté avec un regard empli de rage et le démon avec un regard supérieur. Il observait sa victime et se pourlécha les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de ce corps, là maintenant… Non, il devait se contrôler. Après tout il avait une nouvelle à annoncer au sorcier. Comment allait-il réagir à ça d'ailleurs ? Allait-il pleurer ? Rire ? Nier l'évidence ? S'énerver ? L'insulter ? Amaimon trépignait d'impatience. Il était vraiment pressé d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à son amant. Parce que oui, pour lui c'était l'évidence même. Okumura Rin était à lui, à lui et à personne d'autre. Il lui appartenait totalement.

« -Enfin réveillé, chaton.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Cela fait deux mois que tu dors tu sais ? Et j'ai appris une excellente nouvelle pour toi !

-Deux mois ?! Hurla Rin, sidéré

-C'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Je t'ai dit que j'avais une grande nouvelle pour toi. Pour toi et moi.

-Q… Quoi ? Demanda incertain le sorcier

-Tu es enceint chaton. Tu portes mon enfant ! Cria de joie Amaimon

-… Hein ? Tu m'as mis un polichinelle dans le tiroir ? Tu es un vrai enfoiré ! Je vais te tuer, connard ! Urgh ! Rin se tenait le ventre

-Tut, tut, tut ! Regarde un peu ce que tu fais. Notre enfant n'aime pas quand sa maman se met en colère contre son papa. Dit sadiquement Amaimon, insistant sur le « maman »

-Espèce de sale-Urgh !

-Tu vois ? Reste calme, Rin… Je vais prendre soin de toi. De toi et de notre enfant.

-… Amaimon… Je… Rin finit par s'évanouir, encore une fois

-Je vais très bien prendre soin de toi… Rin… »

Tout s'était passé très vite. Le bleuté s'était réveillé trois jours plus tard, le ventre criant famine. Amaimon avait pris soin de lui tout en s'amusant d'appeler Rin avec le terme « maman », rien que pour le faire enrager. Le démon trouvait le sorcier vraiment adorable quand il était en colère. Le problème c'est que plus l'enfant grandissait, plus Rin perdait ses pouvoirs. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Deux mois avant la naissance de l'enfant, Rin n'avait plus une once de magie en lui. Le petit être qui grandissait en lui, il lui avait tout volé… Amaimon était fier de son enfant alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. S'il arrivait à voler la magie d'un sorcier alors qu'il n'avait même pas un an, qui sait ce qu'il saura faire quand il sera plus âgé… Oui Amaimon était fier de son petit démon. L'ancien sorcier se sentait extrêmement faible et il ne pouvait même plus bouger. Son ventre avait considérablement grossi et il avait tellement peu de force qu'il restait allongé toute la journée sous les moqueries de cet enfoiré de démon qui ne cessait de se foutre de sa gueule. Pourtant, Amaimon était vraiment aux petits soins pour lui et Rin commençait sérieusement à craquer. Ce fut deux semaines avant la naissance que tout changea.

Rin hurlait de douleur. Il avait si mal. Il restait encore deux semaines avant la naissance mais l'enfant avait décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui qu'il devait sortir et rencontrer ses parents. Le bleuté avait l'impression de se faire déchirer de l'intérieur. De nombreux démons se trouvaient à ses côtés et utilisaient leurs pouvoirs de soin pour qu'il souffre moins mais l'enfant était tellement puissant que cela ne marchait pas aussi bien que prévu. Amaimon tenait la main de son chaton et la caressait tendrement. Le démon murmurait aussi des mots doux pour tenter de rassurer l'ancien sorcier et cela semblait marcher. Rin était heureux… Quelqu'un prenait soin de lui… Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait… Il entendit un long hurlement et compris très vite que l'enfant était né. Il ne put qu'entendre le sexe de son enfant avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, complètement vidé de ses forces. Amaimon prit son enfant dans ses bras alors que de nombreux démons s'affairaient à soigner Rin qui saignait abondamment. Amaimon savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux pouvoirs de soin de ses sous-fifres. Il berça tendrement son fils qui avait arrêté de crier une fois dans les bras de son père. Amaimon souriait tendrement…

Le soir venu, Rin se réveilla. A ses côtés, un petit berceau avait été installé. Il comprit rapidement que son fils dormait dedans. Il tourna la tête pour tomber sur un torse dénudé. Le bleuté comprit rapidement qu'il dormait dans les bras de son amant. Il sourit avant de se blottir un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son démon. Avant de s'endormir, Rin murmura doucement au démon :

« -Ryuuto. Je veux que notre fils s'appelle Ryuuto… Fais de moi ton prisonnier, Amaimon. Je t'aime… »

Le démon souria doucement. Demain il allait le prendre toute la journée.

 _Bon j'avoue la fin semble un peu bâclée mais j'espère que cela vous aura plut quand même ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez. Et toi Kat-chii j'espère que tu as aimé ! Surtout t'as pas intérêt à oublier mon OS en échange ! (Je te surveille)_

 _Bye-nii et on se retrouve pour une éventuelle suite, si les demandes sont élevées :)_


End file.
